


Alliance

by ClicheCliffhangers



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Allies To Lovers, Background Relationships, Enemies to Allies, Enemies to Lovers, Fake Marriage, Hotor - Freeform, Huntor - Freeform, Lotunk - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, background Sheith - Freeform, background pallurance (pidge x allura x lance), crappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClicheCliffhangers/pseuds/ClicheCliffhangers
Summary: After killing Narti, Lotor went on the run from his father and his other generals. He decided to look for protection with the defenders of the universe; the Voltron team.To show he means well, he offers the idea of an alliance, solidified by marriage.No one else is willing to be so closely bonded to their former enemy, besides the yellow paladin.





	1. 1

"I think it's time we had a discussion."  
Lotor shocked the entire Voltron team, and the rebel fighters, with these words.  
They had exploded into chaos, completely distrustful of the Galra's words.  
Still, they wanted to know what he had to say.  
So an hour later they were found in the couch room of the castle, the paladins, along with Matt and Coran, watching Lotor carefully as he sat across from them. Allura had told Shiro to cuff his hands behind his back for safety, and Lotor had cheerfully agreed.  
Now they were ready to hear him out, even though they all felt the need to be careful.  
"Well, I guess I should introduce myself. I am Lotor, half-galran prince of Zarkon's empire. Though," He chuckled. "I do not think I am much of a prince any more."  
"We know who you are." Allura responded, her voice cold. "What do you want?"  
Lotor eyed her calmly before allowing his eyes to sweep the other paladins. His gaze paused on one of them, making said paladin sweat and smile nervously. Lotor smirked slightly. "An alliance, of course! I believe.. we could both benefit greatly from this."  
The others were silent, tensely watching him..  
"Well.." Allura trails off before sighing. "I am sure we can work something out--"  
"If I may, I had another idea as well..." Lotor waits for Allura to nod before he continues. "For years, bonds and alliances between nations or even groups have been solidified by a certain ritual, which I believe is known in Earth culture as a marriage--"  
This draws surprised looks from the paladins, and frowns from a couple of them.  
"I am not sure if marriage is held differently on Earth, but if one of the paladins, or you, princess, were to be willing.."  
"Absolutely NOT." Pidge jumps in, glaring at Lotor. "None of us are going to marry you, Lotor. That's absolutely ridiculous!"  
Allura frowns, cutting her off. "It is a bit... unexpected, of course, but I don't think it is an irrational thought. If, one of you were to be alright with it..?" She turns to scan over the paladins' faces, searching for hints of acceptance.  
After a couple of moments she sighs and turns to Lotor. "For the good of the coalition, I could--" She cuts herself off when she realizes where Lotor's gaze has fallen to.  
The yellow paladin, who was blushing slightly and avoiding eye contact with anyone. The paladin felt Lotor’s gaze and was currently wishing he could melt into the floor and hide.  
Lotor tilts his head. "Thinking about this logically.. It seems impractical to marry you, princess--” His gaze drifts to her. “--when I am trying to forge an alliance with the coalition and not directly Altea. The second most likely option would be the black paladin, but..” His gaze is now on Shiro, who looks uncomfortable.  
“He doesn’t seem like he would accept. The green, red, and blue paladins also seem very opposed to me even being here..” He looks over the three of them, who all frown at him.  
“..So I think they are lost options too. That leaves..” He looks back at the last paladin. “The yellow paladin.” He smiles, raising an eyebrow at Hunk.  
Hunk smiles nervously back. “Me? But I’m.. I’m just support, and l-like you said, it would be better to marry Shiro, o-or Allura!”  
“Yeah, and what makes you think we’d let you marry Hunk anyways? He’s too good for you.” Lance says, glaring at Lotor. Pidge nods along to what he was saying. Keith nods as well at the end of Lance’s words, crossing his arms.

“Yes, that is probably true.” Lotor admits, a small smile on his lips. “But if he makes the decision for himself, is it really such a crime?” His gaze shifts again to the nervous yellow paladin.

“I-If it helps the coalition..” Hunk swallows, looking around at the others and taking a breath before looking Lotor straight in the eyes. “I’ll do it.”

Lotor’s smile widens. “Perfect!” He claps his hands. “Then it is agreed?” He looks around at the others.  
With small glances at each other, they all nod. Lotor’s smile seems to grow even more.

“Well, I believe this day has been eventful enough for us all. Let us get some rest?” Allura suggests, looking over everybody.

There’s a gentle mumble of agreement, Keith immediately stands and starts making his way to his room. Shiro follows after glancing around at the others. Pidge slowly stands, shooting a worried look at Lotor and Hunk before offering her hand to Lance to help him up. He takes it and stands, smiling at her before turning to Hunk and setting a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re sure about this, buddy?” Lance leans in to whisper. Hunk smiles reassuringly at him and nods.

Lance sighs and moves away, grabbing Pidge’s hand and stopping to say something to Allura before leading the smaller green paladin to his room.

Allura clears her throat, turning and addressing Lotor and Hunk. 

“Would the two of you like to share a room, or shall I arrange a separate room for Lotor?”

Lotor looks at Hunk for the answer, raising an eyebrow.

“W-Well, I guess it would be good to get used to sharing..” Hunk mumbles, looking away.

Allura nods hesitantly. “Alright. I’ll leave the both of you to it. I will see you tomorrow morning..” She slowly turns and heads to Lance’s room to join the other two.

Hunk turns nervously to Lotor, to find the other male was already looking at him. “So, uh..” He trails off awkwardly.

Lotor smiles reassuringly, standing and walking over to Hunk, offering him a hand. “Shall we be off?”

Hunk hesitates before nodding and taking his hand, standing to reveal he was just a bit shorter than the other male.

He lets his gaze roam over the taller male curiously. He was strangely.. clean, for someone stuck as a target in a huge interspecies war.

Clean, and very, very handsome, Hunk notices, his eyes wandering from Lotor’s hair, to his jaw, to his nose, to his smiling lips- and finally to his eyes. Which were already locked on his face, the amused look in them matching the small smirk on his lips.

Lotor tilts his head towards the door. “Lead the way?”

Hunk flushes, embarrassed that he was caught staring. “S-Sure! I mean y-yeah, uh..” Hunk cuts himself off before he can start rambling and moves quickly towards the door. He swears he hears Lotor laugh softly before following his lead.

~

They walked along to Hunk’s room quietly, Lotor asking a few questions here and there about the castle and about the others. They got to Hunk’s room and Hunk sat down on the end of his bed, watching Lotor as Lotor moved around the room, curious. 

“So, yellow paladin, I had an idea.” Lotor starts to speak, moving back towards his bed. He gestures to the spot next to Hunk. “May I?” Hunk nods and Lotor smiles, sinking onto the bed. “Since we are to be married, it would be fitting for us to learn about each other, right?”

“That’s true..” Hunk agrees softly, nodding again.

“Shall we do so?” Lotor smiles hopefully at Hunk, who smiles a bit nervously and nods. “Perfect! If you don’t mind, I had a question…?”

“Shoot.” Hunk says, a slightly more comfortable smile on his face.

“What is your full name? In my studies of Earth culture, Hunk seems to be a.. bit of a peculiar name, really. More of a.. I think your kind refer to it as a nickname?”

Hunk nods, thinking for a moment before starting to explain. “My real name is Tsuyoshi. Tsuyoshi Garrett. Hunk is a name Lance gave me a couple of years ago, and it just kind of.. stuck, I guess.”

Lotor smiles as he listens, interested. “You’ve known the blue paladin for a while, then?”

Hunk nods, smile brightened. “Mhm! He’s been my best friend for.. Most of my life? We’ve known eachother since we were just babies, he’s probably the person I’m the closest to.” He admits, shrugging and smiling.

“That’s amazing.” Lotor sighs, a slightly sad smile on his face. “I’ve never had the chance to bond with someone in that way.”

Hunk tilts his head, a small frown on his face. “Never? That.. sounds horrible.”

Lotor shrugs slightly. “It has been like this all my life, I have gotten used to it.”

Hunk’s frown deepens at that. “I’m.. I’m sorry.”

Lotor shakes his head, a small smile on his face. “I’ve accepted it. But thank you, Tsuyoshi.” Lotor smiles at him, looking him right in the eyes.

Hunk blushes slightly, looking away. “W-welcome.” He mumbles. God, why did Lotor have to be so cute? And the way he said his name.. This was going to be one hell of an experience. 

They continued the night like that, asking each other questions and slowly growing more comfortable together; until Hunk started to yawn and rub his eyes.

Lotor tilted his head when he realized what that meant. “If you are tired, you should get some rest.” He mumbles from his spot, laying down opposite Hunk on the bed.

“You sure? I don’t wanna be like, an inconvenience or anything..” Hunk trails off unsurely as he looks at Lotor.

Lotor just smiles. “Rest, Tsuyoshi. I will rest as well.. We can continue bonding tomorrow?” 

“I’d like that.” Hunk admits quietly. “G’night Lotor. Sleep well.” He covers his mouth with a hand as he yawns before laughing softly and getting more comfortable on the bed.

“Good night, Tsuyoshi.” Lotor mumbles to the already-drifting-off paladin with a small smile; before laying down as well and drifting off into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast the next morning was pretty awkward for most of them.

After all, nearly every single one of them were still distrustful of the newest addition to the castle. But adjustments were going fine, so far.

Still, there was a tension in the air as they all sat at the table, everyone besides Hunk casting weary (and sometimes, almost angry) looks at Lotor. Meanwhile, these looks only seemed to amuse said male. He’d expected them to act like this, and it didn’t offend him at all (he still wasn’t offended when he realized how the rest of them deliberately avoided sitting next to him, leaving Hunk as the only one close to him). He’d probably react similarly in their situation, after all.

Even with the strange feelings that came along with the Galran male, the others were still acting.. fairly normal. Their conversations were softer, more full of casual small talk than normal, but they were still acting like themselves.

Which meant, of course, some of their normal arguments still occurred. And so did food fights.

And this food fight led to a giant spoonful of goo landing right in the center of Lotor’s face.

“Holy crap.” Someone whispered. A couple of the other paladins gasped, or put their hands over their mouth.

Meanwhile, Lance, who had been aiming for Hunk with the goo, gulped nervously as he stared at Lotor.

Lotor’s hand slowly reached up to his face, before wiping the goo off and letting it fall on the table in front of him. His gaze landed on the half guilty, half terrified look on Lance’s face. 

Hunk was about to step in and apologize for his best friend, but Lotor started laughing, a big grin across his face.

“If it’s a food fight you want, it’s a food fight you’ll get!” Lotor calls to Lance, before sticking a hand in his own bowl of goo and flinging it at the blue paladin. Lance yelped and fell backwards in his chair with a loud bang.

Everyone paused for a moment, realizing what had happened before they sprung into action.

Pidge returned fire at Lotor for a moment, before ducking down to check if Lance was alright. Allura threw goo at everyone she could see, even her own lovers, while Shiro, Keith, and Coran formed a team. Hunk, however, put up a chair in front of him and Lotor as a makeshift barrier

The yellow paladin turns to Lotor with a grin. “Team?”

Lotor accepts with a smirk and a nod.

A few minutes later, they’re all panting and laughing together. Pidge is the first to speak.

“I guess team Hotor wins?” The others all nod in agreement, Hunk and Lotor were the cleanest out of all of them, thanks to Hunk’s idea for using chairs as protection and Lotor’s ‘battle plans’.

“Good job buddy!” Lance says to Hunk, with a grin. He glances at Lotor, and says a lot more hesitantly, “And uh, you too.”

Lotor and Hunk both grin at him, though Lotor was a lot more reserved, and the cleanup process started. They all chatted together as they worked, even including Lotor in their conversations.

The cleaning went by pretty fast, and soon they were all left to do their own things. Nothing was planned for the day, so this was an opportunity to relax, bond, or maybe train.

Keith had dragged Shiro off to the training room, while Pidge and Allura left to go relax. Coran was off checking something in the castle, which left. Lotor, Hunk, and Lance.

Hunk was cleaning the last of the dishes, while Lotor and Lance stood nearby on either side of him, the latter shooting wary looks at the purple-skinned male. Lotor seemed not to notice, instead choosing to study the kitchen. 

Hunk finishes the final plate and starts drying off his hands, when Lance decides to speak.

“Hunk, can we talk?” The blue paladin mutters to his friend, glancing at Lotor quickly.

Hunk hesitates before nodding. “Sure! Uh, be right back Lotor.” He smiles apologetically at the galra male, who just smiles and tells him to go ahead.

Lance leads him out into the hall, where he starts looking Hunk up and down, a worried expression on his face.

“Hunk, man, are you alright? Did he hurt you? Threaten you? I swear if he touched you I’ll go right back in there and be--”

Hunk cuts him off quickly, setting his hands on his shoulders. “Lance. I’m fine. We didn’t even touch, honestly. We just talked and fell asleep. Nothing major. He seems like a nice guy, really, you shouldn’t worry that much..”

Lance sighs, shaking his head. “But.. I just think you’re too nice, man. He’s gonna take advantage of that..”

 

Hunk frowns. “I don’t think he will.. Thank you for being concerned man, but please don’t worry about it. I can handle myself.” He smiles reassuringly, making Lance sigh.

“If you say so. I’m gonna go see what Pidge and Allura are up to.. Have fun with your evil fiance.” He steps away and starts walking down the hall. Hunk can’t help but roll his eyes at the last two words as he heads back into the room, to find Lotor leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

“So, I’m the evil fiance?” He asks, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow.

Hunk laughs nervously. “Sorry about him, he’s just trying to look out for me..”

“I know.” Lotor smiles at him, moving away from the wall and taking a couple steps closer to Hunk. “I do want to thank you for sticking up for me, though. That’s very sweet of you, Tsuyoshi.”

Hunk smiles back. “It was nothing.”

“I appreciate it either way.” Lotor smiles. “So, what should we do to pass the time?”

Hunk hums softly as he thinks about it. “Maybe we could talk again? Get to know each other?”

Lotor smiles and nods. “Sounds nice.”

They ended up in Hunk’s room, Lotor sitting on the side of Hunk’s bed while Hunk sat in his desk chair, facing him.

They chatted for hours like that, about anything from childhoods to the differences in their species, to what they thought about the war, and even about sexuality.  
“So, when did you realize you, uh, liked guys?” Hunk asks curiously, a while after their conversation had started.

“I’d always known.” Lotor admits, smiling softly. “It isn’t a very big deal to my people, but being gay does pose a problem for me in particular, since that gives no blood-related heir to take my place as emperor in the future..” 

“Huh. So your people don’t really care?”

“Not really.” Lotor shrugs. “Plenty of the galra are gay, or bi, or whatever. Who you love isn’t a big deal for us.”

“That must be nice.” Hunk says, feeling guilty about the slight anger in his voice. “On Earth a lot of people would kill someone who was gay. And if they were trans..” He shudders slightly. “It’s a lot different.” He shrugs. 

“That sounds terrible..”

Hunk smiles sadly. “It is. But it’s just kinda how it is, yknow? People have tried to change it, but it’s difficult.. Sorry for making this all depressing, by the way.”

Lotor shakes his head. “It’s fine. It’s interesting to learn about anyways, if you don’t mind me saying that.”

Hunk smiles. “I don’t mind at all. I’m sure it’s super interesting, learning about life on different planets can be really fun.”

“Agreed! I just wish we had more chances to enjoy it, instead of just destroying everything and fighting..” Lotor frowns slightly, before shrugging it off.

“Yeah.. I just hope this fighting ends soon. I mean, it has to end sometime, right?”

Lotor nods slowly. “Hopefully..”

Hunk smiles softly. “And if this marriage helps with that, it’s gotta be a good thing.”

Lotor smiles back at him. “Agreed.”

There’s a small quiet moment between them, filled only with their soft smiles and thoughts about the conversation they’ve been having, but their time is interrupted by a knock on the door. Hunk stands and opens it, to find Lance and Pidge grinning at him.

“Allura found a nearby planet to restock at. And she also heard they have a restaurant with food that’s a lot like back on Earth..” Pidge speaks first, raising an eyebrow as she looks up at Hunk.

“Really?” Hunk’s smiling excitedly. “When are we going there?”

“Now. But we’re taking a pod down, not our lions.” Lance explains, grinning with just as much excitement. 

“Sounds good. I’ll meet you guys at the pod..?” Hunk asks, they both nod before heading off down the hall, hand in hand. 

Hunk turns to Lotor, who’d been listening to the entire thing and was now standing with a smile on his face.

“Wanna go to lunch?” Hunk grins and holds out a hand to Lotor, surprising both of them.

Lotor only shows his surprise for a moment before smiling and nodding, taking Hunk’s hand and letting the yellow paladin lead him to the pod.

The others give them a few weird looks as they see them walking down the hall holding hands, but none of them say anything.

Coran hands them both small piles of fabric, which they look at curiously before Allura explains. “Disguises. Don’t want to be recognized first thing, at least.” They both nod, and the group boards the pod quietly.

The group sits and gets comfortable before Shiro starts piloting them all to the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i finally updated lmao


	3. Chapter 3

The trip down to the planet takes only a few minutes, and most of them use that time to change into their disguises. The disguises are fairly simple, cloaks and masks designed to hide their identities until they can get to a private spot on the planet.

Still, Pidge and Lance mutter to each other about wishing they didn’t need these precautions. Hunk listens in curiously, snorting when Lance jokes that “hey, at least I look good like this!”

Lotor watches this with a soft smile. He’s noticed how close the yellow paladin was to the others, especially the blue and green paladins, and it was.. charming, in a way. Though the yellow paladin had enough charm on his own, really. That was one of the reasons Lotor asked Hunk to marry him, after all. It was just luck that he’d accepted.

But he didn’t have much time to think about that, as Allura was announcing that it was time to make their way off the pod and onto the planet. They all did so quietly, grouping up just outside of the pod with Allura just a few feet from them, explaining what they would be doing.

“We are going to be visiting a small building nearby and gathering materials for it. This shouldn’t take too long, and after we finish you are all welcome to enjoy what this planet has to offer for a little while.” The group all nods, and they start to move together towards the building. 

As they walk over, Hunk observes the planet around them. It’s mostly flat, with a strange orangey-purple color to it. There’s mountains on one side, with a forest just to the right of that. Buildings are scattered around, and not many people are around. It’s peaceful, at least. 

Allura talks quickly to an alien standing by the door, and they’re allowed in to gather the bags of materials. 

They carry the bags at their own paces, but all of them try to hurry so they can have a break. Soon Allura announces that they’re free to roam the planet, informing them to stay careful and keep their communicators on.

Shiro and Keith immediately wander off to do their own thing, while Pidge, Allura, and Coran stay nearby talking. Lance heads over to where Hunk and Lotor are standing, a hesitant smile on his face and his hood off.

“Hey! We were gonna head over to the restaurant Allura mentioned, you guys wanna come?” Lance offers, glancing between the two.

Hunk smiles and nods. “Sounds good to me, what do you think..?” He looks to Lotor for his opinion, unsure what he’d think.

“Sounds good to me too.” Lotor agrees cheerfully, making Lance cheer softly.

“Alright! C’mon guys, I’m dying to check this place out.” Lance calls to Allura and Pidge, who had just finished saying goodbye to Coran. They nod and grin, letting him lead the way.

On their way over, they hear a shout from nearby.

“The blue paladin of Voltron! Wait, is that the yellow paladin too--?” Suddenly, people’s heads are poking out of windows and doorways as they look to confirm that the paladins were on their planet. Soon, they’re surrounded by people, trying to ask why they were there or what was going on.

Hunk looks around, panicking when he finds he’s lost the others in the sea of aliens. Then someone grabs his hand. He turns quickly to see Lotor, his hood still on. 

“Come with me.” He whispers to Hunk, leaning in close.

“But the others..” Hunk hesitates, glancing around again.

“They’ll be fine.” Lotor reassures softly. Hunk hesitates again before nodding and following him out.

They make their way out of the crowd without being stopped, luckily. Hunk glances back to find the others trapped in the center, a bit of a space around them.

Lance is staring right at him, or right at his hand that Lotor is still holding. Hunk can’t see his expression that well, but he could swear that his best friend looks a bit angry. Maybe worried?

He doesn’t have time to think it over, as Lotor is still leading him away from the big (and loud) group towards a nearby building.

He follows Lotor up a small flight of stairs on the side of the building and thanks the Galran male as he holds the door open for him. He steps inside and looks around curiously. It resembles any normal restaurant on Earth, but there’s a few Alien touches. There’s even some tables that extend up the walls. Hunk’s examination is interrupted by Lotor lacing their fingers together and leading him to a small podium covered in holes. Behind it stands an alien with scaly yellow skin, spiky green hair, and four blue eyes that seemed to be locked on Hunk’s face. Hunk smiles nervously, and the alien responds with a smirk before speaking.

“How may I help you today?” Their voice is deep, and the tone sounds almost flirty. But Hunk doesn’t know if that’s normal on this planet, he’s learned that with so many different alien species all across the universe, cultures can be very different. 

Hunk opens his mouth to respond, but Lotor speaks before he can get a word out.

“We’d like a table for two please, outside?”

The alien shoots what seems like an annoyed look at him before nodding. “Sure.”

They’re lead out on a deck, empty of any people besides the three of them. The alien guides them to a table near the middle and tells them they’ll be back soon for their orders.

Lotor reaches up and removes his hood with a sigh. Hunk removes his as well, glancing around them nervously.

“No one will see us up here, and if they do, there is an easy escape.” Lotor gestures to the end of the deck. Hunk smiles and nods. 

“True.” He looks down at the small paper on the table in front of him. It’s a menu, but it’s all in an alien language. He frowns, trying to make sense of it.

Lotor notices the confusion on his face and chuckles. “Need some help?”

Hunk nods. “Yeah, thanks.. I have no idea what anything on this is.”

Lotor smiles and explains all of the meals on the menu and their names. Hunk listens intently, eventually deciding on one.

They wait patiently for the waiter to come back, making small talk about the planet so far and the restaurant. Hunk points out the differences in this restaurant to the normal restaurants on Earth and Lotor listens with a smile. Eventually the alien comes back and takes their orders, but keeps their eyes on Hunk, who just smiles nervously and tries to ignore it. When they’re gone, though, Hunk turns to Lotor and whispers.

“Why does that waiter keep looking at me like that? It’s kinda freaking me out.. Like they want to tear me apart or something..”

Lotor looks up, surprised. “Tear you apart? Heavens no. He is attempting to flirt with you.”

“Flirt?” Hunk frowns. “With me? That’s strange..”

“Strange.. Why?”

“I’m..” Hunk shrugs. “I’m not really attractive. At least on Earth. I’m like, that guy people like because of just personality. No one really ever looks at me and goes ‘woah, what a handsome dude!’ cause I’m.. not. I’m big and different.” He stops himself from saying anything else, looking down at the table in front of him. Or looking as best as he can, with his vision blurred by tears.

“Than people on Earth are blind. I think you’re one of the most attractive people I have ever met. And trust me, I’ve traveled all over the universe.”

Hunk reaches up to wipe away a tear. “Thank you.” He whispers, voice cracking slightly.

“Anytime, Tsuyoshi.”

Soon the waiter is back with their food, setting it down gently.

“Call me back if you need anything~!” He puts emphasis on the last word, winking at Hunk before leaving.

Hunk chooses not to think about the flirting and instead tries the food a bit hesitantly. He’s surprised to find it’s amazing, and even more importantly, it’s just like food on Earth.. Similar to a hamburger, with chunks of some brown vegetable on the side.

Lotor had the same thing, which was a bit of a surprise as well. As they eat, they chat some more, carefully avoiding the last topic. But after a few minutes, the conversation goes quiet.

“Lotor?” Hunk starts to speak, voice soft.

“Hm?” Lotor looks up at him, curious.

“Thank you for being so helpful.” Hunk is smiling softly, a genuinely grateful expression on his face. And Lotor can’t help smiling back.  
“It’s my pleasure, Tsuyoshi.”

Their quiet moment is interrupted by the familiar voice of Allura.

“There they are!” Allura is standing at the doorway, Lance and Pidge at her sides. Pidge is grinning, but Lance looks confused as he stares at Hunk. That look vanishes fast though and is replaced by a fake-hurt look as he walks over with the other two.

“You abandoned us.” Lance accuses, pointing at the two of them, one hand on his hip.

Pidge nods, a fake-angry look on her face. Allura stands a bit behind them, smiling at their antics.

“Noooo?” Hunk says slowly, shaking his head. “I don’t even know you three.” He jokes, raising an eyebrow.

Lance and Pidge gasp. “Us? Your best friends? I can’t believe you, Hunk!” Pidge pretends to wipe a tear away.

Lotor and Allura share an amused look. This Earth humor was a lot different from what they knew, but it was still amusing.

The three of them end up laughing it off and dragging another table over to make a bigger space for them all. Lance sits next to Hunk, Pidge sits next to him on the end of the table, and Allura sits by Lotor.

Eventually the waiter comes back to take their orders, and stops next to Hunk.

“Everything alright here, sir?” Hunk doesn’t miss the flirty tone of his voice, yet again.

“Y-yep!” Hunk smiles nervously, as with the last few times. Pidge and Lance exchange a glance, smirking.

The waiter just grins and leaves to grab the other’s orders.

Once he’s gone, the teasing begins.

“Hunk, man, I think the waiter has a crush on you~!” Lance leans in to whisper horribly loudly to Hunk.

Hunk groans. “No. No way. Nope. Leai.” 

“He does~!” Pidge teases as well, only making Hunk groan louder and hide his face in his hands.

“You’re both annoying.” Hunk mumbles, prompting laughter from the two of them.

Hunk peaks through his hands to see Lotor looking down at his plate with a frown. Hunk frowns as well, wondering why he looked so.. down.

The teasing eventually dies off as their food comes, and they start to all eat.

“God, this is amazing!” Lance moans, digging into his food. Pidge hums in agreement, mouth stuffed with her meal.

Allura just smiles, eating her meal with a lot less enthusiasm. Hunk and Lotor had already finished, and were just chatting with the others quietly.

Eventually they all finish and Lotor pays, which they all thank him for.

As they start to leave, they get stopped by their waiter.

“Wait! I want you to have this.” He places a slip of paper in Hunk’s hand before winking and walking away. Hunk stares down at it, confused. Lotor glances at it and scoffs.

“His telephone number, as your kind would call it.” Lotor mumbles, looking away with an annoyed look on his face.

Hunk frowns. “Huh..” He shrugs it off. Lance cheers, arm resting on Hunk’s shoulder as he leans in to smirk at him.

“Told you he’s into you. Nice job, buddy.” Lance winks before stepping away. Hunk rolls his eyes.

“If you say so Lance..” He mutters, feeling a hand wrap around his own. He turns to look, and finds Lotor holding his hand with a small, hesitant smile on his face. Hunk smiles back softly.

Pidge coughs loudly and Hunk turns to look at the others, his smile dropping and growing nervous. He can feel his face heating up as he realizes they were all staring at him and Lotor.

“Is everyone ready?” Allura breaks the moment, and they all nod before following her out of the building, down the stairs, and across the dry ground back towards the pod.

No one else approaches them as they walk along, though Hunk notices a few aliens pointing at them and whispering. They’re able to make it to the pod without incident, and soon their disguises are off and they’re on their way back to the castle of lions.

While pulling off his disguise, Hunk notices the hand that held the alien’s number is empty. Had he dropped it? It didn’t really matter, honestly, but he was curious where it had went..

He ignored that thought for the moment though, instead joining in a conversation Lance, Allura and Pidge were having. Lotor occasionally comments too, looking interested as they all chat.

It doesn’t take long for them to get back to the castleship, and once they get back they all go their separate ways to make the most of the rest of the day.

While Hunk and Lotor make their way out of the pod, Lance walks over to them with a grin. “Hey Lotor, would you mind if I stole Hunk for a little while? We need our bro time.” He winks, leaning again Hunk and grinning. Hunk smiles softly, looking over at Lotor.

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Lotor smiles back at them. “Enjoy your, uh, ‘bro time’.” 

Lance cheers. “Hell yeah! C’mon dude, I’ve been wanting to continue that game from last week..” 

Hunk grins and nods. “See you later.” He smiles at Lotor before starting to follow Lance to his room.

He glances back, to find Lotor staring down at a small piece of paper in his hand.

Sneaky, Hunk thinks, grinning to himself as he turns back and continues on walking with Lance.

They make it to Lance’s room a few minutes later and sit down. Lance turns on the game, turning to face Hunk as it starts up. 

“So, you and Lotor..” Lance smirks, raising an eyebrow. “You both seem pretty close. Maybe too close..”

Hunk groans. “What do you mean?”

“You two were on a date today, weren’t you?” Lance asks, smirking.

Hunk can feel his face burning. “A date? I didn’t.. I don’t.. I don’t think so?” Hunk frowns. He hadn’t really thought of it like that.. But it did seem like it, now that Lance had pointed it out..

“Oh really? Then, are you gonna go on a real date with that alien waiter~?” Lance’s smirk only grows. Hunk, meanwhile, can only shake his head.

“I don’t- I’m not interested.. in..” Hunk trails off, unsure how to explain it.

Lance shrugs. “If you say so. But from what I’ve seen, that waiter isn’t the only cute alien interested in you.”

“Who..” Hunk starts to ask, but Lance shushes him.

“Anyways! Time to play.” Lance winks and moves to face the screen. Hunk hesitantly focuses on the game as well.

A few hours pass, and they’re both starting to yawn. There’s a knock on the door, and both of them turn to see Allura and Pidge, both smirking. 

“Hey guys!” Pidge greets, moving to sit behind them on the bed. Allura sits next to her, a small smile on her face.

“Hey.” Hunk and Lance both smile at them, their game paused. Hunk glances over at the clock, the first time he’d done so for hours.

“Holy crap, it’s late.. I think I’ll go make dinner.” Hunk decides, standing and stretching. “See ya guys!” He smiles and waves as he leaves. They all smile and wish him goodbye, before quickly turning to each other.

“What did you find out?” Pidge asks quickly, turning to Lance. Lance smirks.

“I don’t think he realizes Lotor honestly likes him. But I can tell, Hunk likes him back.” Lance explains quickly.

Pidge and Allura exchange a smirk.

“Lotor seems to have feelings for Hunk as well.” Allura confirms with a satisfied smile. “We were able to talk for awhile, he ran into us hours ago and we talked for most of that time.”

“Oh thank god.” Lance sighs. “Now, we just need to get them to realize..”

The other two nod and grin. As cliche as this whole thing seemed, them trying to get their friend together with the guy he liked, they just wanted to help Hunk out. And help Lotor, too.


End file.
